muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Food Network
Food Network page a no-no? So, I just created Food Network Challenge, and then I went around the wiki creating redlinks to The Food Network. But then I see in November 2007, an article on the channel was deleted because "The Food Network never aired a Muppet related series". Would this page still be a no-no? Along with Challenge, Emeril Live and Paula's Party have both had two Muppet guests each, plus it was Rachael Ray's old stomping ground. No page, yes page? Keep in mind that Challenge is a hallmark show of the network, and the show is deliberately timed to be part of the 40th anniversary marketing event. -- Zanimum 21:16, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I say no page. This is an episode, not a Muppet related series. Muppets have made appearances on pretty much every channel in the world, including networks, cable channels, local affiliates and PBS stations. We don't need a page for every channel. -- Danny (talk) 21:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Of course, local affiliates are just part of larger entities (WGRZ is NBC, etc.), as are PBS stations. All the networks already have pages, at least in North America. Really, it would just be cable channels that have multiple programs with Muppets. In the radio world, NPR has never had a Muppet-related program, but has had tons of guest appearances. -- Zanimum 22:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, Nick, looking at it, you're also the one who created NPR which originally was a redirect. That's iffy too, but it covers a couple appearances where we'll likely never have sufficient info to justify individual pages, so it's worth while. Here, we already have pages for the appearance shows so it's redundant. If we were to go through the channel pages, which we might at some point, there may be other redundancies which could be cleaned up, but most of the biggies (NBC, ABC, CBS, etc.) have substantial regular programming connections and have been directly referenced or spoofed at some point, so that justifies their existence. Basic question to ask yourself, is there anything directly Muppet relevant about the Food Network that isn't already said on the appearance pages? With NBC, there's a ton of info which, while also scattered elsewhere, is organized in one place, with network cross-promotions and references and basically making it clear where NBC fits in the Muppet universe. I don't think the same could be said for Food Network at this point in time. If at some point, say, Pepe started appearing in Food Network interstitials not related to an existing program, then that would justify a page because it would be a TV appearance on the channel independent of other shows. Take a look at Turner Classic Movies, for example. But right now, a page stating that the Muppets made guest appearances on three Food Network shows and that Rachael Ray or other people used to be on it isn't directly relevant or interesting. Feel free to create pages for any other Food Network shows that host guest appearances as you find them, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC)